


В его руках

by Hrizotil



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen Work, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil





	В его руках

Тони невероятным усилием воли сдерживает ругательство (он ведь обещал следить за тем, что говорит), когда Стив (как всегда) неожиданно из-за спины перехватывает его запястья и разводит в стороны, прерывая Старка в самом разгаре творческого процесса.  
\- Стив! - Тони ожидаемо недоволен (тоже ничего нового), но не сопротивляется - в правой руке по-прежнему зажат раскаленный паяльник. - Сколько раз..!  
\- Вот именно, - так же спокойно, но непреклонно прерывает его Роджерс, вынимая инструмент из перемазанных очередным техносоставом пальцев. - Мы договаривались, что через 5 часов работы ты делаешь перерыв.  
\- Но время еще не... - начинает Тони и осекается.  
Джарвис отображает на ближайшей голопанели электронные цифры, демонстрирующие красноречивый интервал в шесть часов, которые Тони провел в мастерской.  
\- Прогуляемся и поужинаем, идет? - продолжает Стив, за руку утягивая Старка к лестнице наверх.  
\- Я уже почти закончил, - пробурчал Тони, но скорее для вида. В конце концов вечер в компании Стива - слишком серьезная конкуренция любому другому времяпрепровождению.  
Стив улыбается, когда Тони сжимает его руку в ответ. Ладонь капитана широкая с длинными сильными пальцами, способная спрятать ладонь Тони в себе целиком. Надежность, защита, забота. Все, что может предложить Стив. Все, что может желать Тони и даже больше.  
Некстати вспоминаются ладони Пеппер: узкие, изящные, цепкие. Которые так подходят его помощнице. Поддержка, помощь, даже спасение жизни. Они точно так же нуждаются в защите, которую Тони готов предложить без колебаний, но этого никогда не будет достаточно, потому что _Стив_ , а Пеппер достойна не меньшего. Они по-прежнему идут вперед, плечом к плечу, рука об руку, и, хотя их ладони больше не соприкасаются, оба знают, что в нужный момент им будет, на что опереться.  
\- ..ни? Тони? - Старк встряхнул головой, фокусируясь. - Все в порядке? Я действительно оторвал тебя от чего-то важного?  
Стив чуть хмурится, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
\- Ни от чего, что нельзя закончить завтра, - заверяет Тони и улыбается. - А вот меня нужно привести в порядок прямо сейчас. Поможешь?  
Свободной рукой он оттягивает ворот футболки, обращая внимание на испачканную ткань и общий неопрятный вид. Уголки губ Стива чуть приподнимаются, беспокойство уходит и из глаз. Он тянется ближе, и теперь обе гениальные ладони в плену его рук, а их не менее гениальный обладатель оказывается на расстоянии вдоха.  
\- Попробуем уложиться в норматив, солдат, - шепчет Стив и ловит губами ответную улыбку.  
\- Как скажете, мой капитан, - шелестит наконец высвобожденный выдох.  
Сильные ладони сжимаются в обещании.


End file.
